


Wish Upon A Star INC.

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may have started out as a lowly intern but now he's gotten the name Quartermaster and he takes it pretty darn seriously. He runs a small special division in Wish Upon A Star INC. that caters to requests from kids wanting to meet super villains. </p>
<p>Then one day he gets a request for Red Wolf. </p>
<p>After that it's a balance of not getting arrested by his own dad, avoiding very attractive mercenaries, and somehow making one kid's wish come true. </p>
<p>Maybe he'll get his own happy ending out of this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was having serious writers block and this is all that my brain wanted to think about! Don't worry though the updates will be flowing regularly! I hope you guys enjoy this idea it was inspired by this post on Tumbr! 
> 
> http://errama.tumblr.com/post/146311624126/beka-tiddalik-brosequartz-fireandwonder

 

 

 

They called him the ‘Quartermaster’.  Sure when he had first started he had been nothing more than a lowly intern at ‘Wish Upon A Star INC’ now he had his own office and a minion to get him coffee. (Isaac would vehemently remind him that he was more than an errand boy and actually had a _degree_ but Stiles took pleasure in the petty things in life. Besides who wore scarves _all_ year round?)

Magneto had been how he got his start. Erin Blane, a twelve year old with terminal leukemia, had asked for him as her wish. No one had known what to do. They had never failed to deliver before and now they weren’t sure how they were going to make this wish come true. They were one of the largest non-profit companies in the business with good resources but nothing _that_ good.

That was the famous moment when Stiles, who had only been half paying attention, suggested that someone should just _ask_ him if he would come. The Director had smiled and thanked Stiles for volunteering which he most certainly had _not_. Still… it was an epic chance to be more than an intern and maybe even get to meet a super villain because of it.

It had taken him months _months_ to find him.

The office had even started a betting pool on when he would call it quits because they were all secretly soulless bastards. After all Magneto wasn’t especially known for his charity works and he was obviously not fond of non-mutants. Meaning: Stiles might be a Spark but that mattered diddly to him.

But then he had the brilliant idea of reaching out to possibly the only person who could either know where Magneto was or even get him to agree. Professor Charles Xavier.

After some long distance calls and a few Skype interviews Charles began to trust Stiles when he said that there would be no law enforcement involved with the visit. No one would know when he was coming or who he was visiting. All Stiles wanted to do was make this little girl’s dream happen.

The best the professor had been able to do was promise to send the message on to Magneto but he didn’t hold out any hope. Stiles was reluctant but there was something that Erin had wanted to have delivered to Magneto and he thought that if the guy could ignore it then he really was as cold as the metal he controlled. He had the hand written letter including a drawing overnighted to the East Coast and prayed it would be enough.

 

_Dear Mr. Magneto,_

_My name is Erin and I’m twelve years old. The doctors say that I’m sick and that I should think of something that I really wanted to do to make me happy. I think they’re scared and my mom and dad cry sometimes so I think the mean before I get sicker._

_I wanted to meet you because the doctor’s said my mutation is the reason I’ve been doing so good but it’s also the reason the medicine they give me isn’t working. When I was in school we were learning about the Holocaust and our teacher said you were one of the survivors and that sometimes when bad things happen to people it hurts them in their head and makes them act in ways that don’t make sense._

_I was really sad when we learned what happened to the people in the camps and it made me sad to think that you are one of the only people left to remember it. I’m sorry that people have hurt you and I made a drawing of you getting better and being with your family._

_I would really like to meet you and give you my picture but Mr. Stiles says that you’re really shy so I’m giving it to him to give to you._

_I hope you feel better! Please come and visit me if you can!_

_Erin Blane_

With that done all Stiles had been able to do was wait and see if he got a call, a message, an email… _anything_ that said Magneto had gotten the letter.

Instead what he got was a call from Erin at four o’clock on a Wednesday afternoon.

 

“Thank you thank thank you Mr. Stiles! Magneto came! He came and he said he really liked my drawing and that it was the nicest thing he’d ever gotten! He took pictures with me and even twisted some of the metal in my room it was _so_ cool!”

Stiles had listened with his mouth gapping open and visited her room himself to confirm. Apparently the message had been received.

The next time a kid, Maxine Foster a thirteen year old with a bad heart, had asked for Deadpool he had been called and that was the start of it all.

He did sometimes have to disappoint kids because sometimes there was no possible way for him to actually get a hold of the super villain they wanted (Loki) or sometimes that villain was too dangerous to be around children (also Loki) but for the most part he had a pretty good success rate and soon had had little black books with all sorts of information.

 It was all coded of course and he never kept anything on a computer (pen and paper couldn’t be hacked) but for the most part he kept everything in his head. If he wasn’t familiar with the villain than he had a few resources he had developed that he could check with and even started a program for incarcerated villains who were requested. There had been a few outcries in the paper but everyone involved with the program was invested in keeping the kids safe and he always held up his end of the bargain. Law enforcement was never involved and even Stiles himself sometimes didn’t know when the visits were coming.

Then came in the request for Peter Hale.

Billy Jenkins, a fourteen year old fire victim, wanted to meet the infamous Red Wolf.

Stiles stared at the paper in front of him and let out a long breath. Not only was the Red Wolf unstable on a good day he was wanted by nearly every law enforcement division Stiles could name. So far he had been able to grace by on these villains but he knew that if word go around that he had a lead on the Red Wolf someone was going to get all up in his business about it.

He clicked his pen a few times. He played with the toys on his desk. He cracked his knuckles and sent Isaac out with an impossibly long coffee order.

He thought about it for a long time.

Red Wolf was definitely unstable…but he also had a well established reputation for never endangering children. He might have hurt innocent civilians but he had gone out of his way several times to avoid causing injury to a child.

Stiles groaned and called the Director “Deaton…we’d better get some lawyers ready. We have a request for Red Wolf.”

He quickly hung up before he could hear the Director’s response and sent Lydia a text letting her know that Deaton would be calling with a very lucrative job offer but that the hitch was that Peter Hale would be involved.

The easy part was over. Once he decided to take on a request that’s when the hard part came.

Finding Peter Hale, getting him to agree to the visit, and _not_ getting killed.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! A bunch is going on this month but things will be more regular in August! I hope you enjoy this little update!

 

 

 

The sound of fingers tapping against the wooden desk echoed through the office. It was well past the time Stiles would normally go home but he was determined to make this call before he left. More like he knew he had put it off enough already.

Once word got out that the legendary ‘Quartermaster’ was going after the Red Wolf the media exploded as they had suspected. There was a wave of support that took Stiles by surprise; though of course he received several threatening calls and emails not all from private citizens. The FBI were very interested in his connections and threatened to arrest him for obstruction of justice if he did not share with them the location of the Red Wolf. So far he didn’t have anything and they were still trying to gather the paperwork against him which was no easy task considering that Lydia tore them to pieces anytime they tried. Still despite that they would eventually get a judge to sign unless drastic measures were taken. There was one person he could call to help him get out of that particular noose but it was a tricky situation.

It had been a week since they received the request and Billy had been beside herself when she heard they had accepted it. He tried to prepare her for disappointment that they might not be able to contact him or that he might not come. She had faced it all with a stiff upper lip but he could see the excitement in her eyes and the bright smile she had worn even though it pulled on her scars.

He reminded himself of the expression on his face as he called the number. The phone only rang once before it was answered with a gruff “Hello?”

Stiles leaned back in his chair and smiled. In spite of everything it was always nice to hear the other man’s voice “Hey Chris…I’m calling you for a bit of a favor.”

The line was silent for a moment and he could almost hear the cogs in his head turning. Chris would have heard on the news what he was getting into and had possibly even been expecting this call.

Finally after a pause Chris said “I’m listening.”

 

 

With Chris on his side the Feds would at least give him a little berth. He wasn’t looking forward to having to pay the bounty hunter back but for now it was enough. He breathed a little easier and started talking to his connections and pulling his strings to find out if anyone knew anything about where the Red Wolf might lurk.

Finally it was eleven o’clock at night and he was collapsing into his bed. There had been very little progress made all things considered. Still, he reminded himself, it could be worse. Chris could have told him to get lost and at least a few of his regulars had an idea on where to start looking around. He rolled onto his pillow and took a deep inhale as he felt himself start to relax into sleep. Tomorrow was a new day with new rocks to overturn.

 

It was a few days later that Stiles started to think he might possibly be in over his head. He had expected the authorities to be interested in his research. Chris was willing to lead them on and believe that he had a _real_ lead on the Red Wolf, that would get them to lose interest in Stiles for maybe a week or two before they resumed pressuring him. That was okay by him since he’d done minor miracles in a few weeks before.

No he had forgotten that villains had enemies. Enemies that might want whatever information Stiles would have gathered and they wouldn’t have red tape and paper trails to deal with.

He had been on his way home when he had been slammed into an alley way with such alarming force that it made his head spin for a few precious seconds. Seconds that would have let him use the defense training his father had nearly beat into him before he was braced against the wall with arms that felt like they were made of steel.

“Look buddy if you’re trying to rob me at least let me get my wallet out first.” Stiles groaned as he tried to get his vision to stop spinning.

“Why are you after the Red Wolf?” The voice was gruff and the figure was dressed in black leather with some sort of hood over his face. Stiles didn’t recognize him from anything and there were no logos on his chest (that sort of fad had faded quickly he supposed).

Fed up with the rough treatment Stiles let loose a little of his spark just enough to send the guy an unpleasant _zing_ from the muffled curse he assumed he succeeded. “Look I’m just trying to help a kid get to know their poorly chosen hero okay? I’m not going to turn the Red Wolf in; I’m not going to let anyone know when the visit is happening or even who he’s visiting. As far as I’m concerned it’s all client confidentiality and beat me up all you want but I’ll let you know that I’ve faced bigger, meaner, and better dressed than you.”

Finally his vision seemed to clear enough for him to see. The light in the alley way was dim but he could see he was correct on a few details he managed to glimpse. The man was dressed head to toe in black leather. His hands were in what looked like motorcycle gloves and his face was covered by a black leather hood that only left his mouth free. He looked like he might be handsome from the shape of his jaw and the stubble on his chin. Still the whole being thrown into walls thing was enough to ruin the mood for Stiles. Well Chris did it from time to time but that was besides the point…

A big finger was jabbed in his chest and pushed him back a few inches “Just stay away from him. He’s dangerous.”

With that the man in black was gone and Stiles was left to pick up his bag from the ground. “No kidding.” He muttered before turning to leave the alley. Beacon Hills was full of weirdoes. Luckily for him in his business that made his job so much easier.

He did pause under a street light to pull out one of his little black books and wrote in it about the black leather guy. He wanted to get some more information about him and maybe that would lead to a break through about the Red Wolf or something. At this point he was willing to try just about anything.

His actions were observed with no small amount of interest from a roof several blocks away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update but I really hope you guys like this chapter! I'll be better at getting this posted though! Please enjoy!

 

 

 

Chris’ hands were rough and hard as they stroked down Stiles’ body. The man flipped him over so his face was pressed to the side one the mattress and Chris’s fingers worked him open with brutal efficiency. Stiles’ breath came hard and fast as Chris entered him and his hips snapped into place. He let out a gust of air and moaned as Chris knew just how to thrust to make his mind blank out in pleasure.

There would be time for business later. Right now some delicious bruises were being pressed into his hips and he was going to enjoy looking at them and remembering how they got there later.

He still wasn’t any closer to finding the Red Wolf. It had only been a few weeks so he wasn’t too behind yet but usually by now he would at least have something. He had also put some feelers out for the man in black who had assaulted him. No one knew about him either. 

He sighed and leaned back against the pillow. Chris was already putting on his pants and getting ready to head out. This was their usual routine. One of them would call up the other. They always did it at Stiles’ apartment because Chris was a paranoid bastard and there was no kissing, no snuggling none of that afterglow bullshit. Stiles told himself he didn’t need it. He didn’t know what Chris told himself.

On his way out Chris gave his usual glance around the bare furnishings. “Looks like you just moved in.” It was the same thing he always said. Then there was the sound of the door closing and the key turning in the lock and he was gone.

Stiles turned over in bed and went back to sleep.

 

The next day he was sitting in the office looking at what few notes he had managed to make. Most of the time he kept them all in his head, but sometimes it helped to have them on a physical plane for him to look at. He always made sure to burn them afterwards. He had a lot of people depending on him, _trusting_ him. He wouldn’t let them down just because he was careless.

Lydia came striding into his office holding two cups of coffee and with a late shout from Isaac warning him about her incoming. He rolled his eyes as he gestured her to take a seat. It wasn’t as though anyone would have really stopped her from coming in if she wanted to.

“Look there is some trouble in the Red Wolf department. I’m able to keep the other lawyers on a leash from coming after you but we have other trouble to worry about. People who aren’t going to follow the legal system. I’m talking superheroes and other villains.” She tapped one manicured nail onto his desk “And from what I’ve heard someone has already come after you. I’m asking you can you handle it?”

Stiles leaned back. If there was one person he could be honest with it would be Lydia. “Yeah I had one guy come after me. He warned me off but there was something about the way he acted. He was protective and I think he was trying to be protective of me but there’s another reason that he doesn’t want us to find the Red Wolf. I’m putting that investigation on hold until I know a little more about the Wolf.”

Lydia flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she elegantly sipped her coffee and looked Stiles over. She gently set down the cup as she said “This is the most dangerous one you’ve ever been after. The Red Wolf is a lone wolf. He has ties to no one. No agency, no supervillian co-op _nothing_. No one even understands his motives most of the time!”

Stiles leaned back in his chair. That much was true. So far the Red Wolf was most known for destroying business compounds with arson and kidnapping high ranking members of the city council for ransom. Everything he did seemed random and unorganized but Stiles thought that might be intentional. After all if he was really unorganized he would have been caught long ago.

It was part of the reason he had thought Chris might not want to help. Several of the buildings targeted by the Red Wolf’s fire had been Argent Industries. Still the rift between Chris and his family was deep and long so when he had accepted Stiles had only been mildly surprised. He had learned long ago that the less he tried to predict what Chris would do the better off he was.

Lydia left and promised to keep the lawyers contained for a while longer. Her parting gift was a taser and she told him to use it on anyone who looked at him funny. He smiled and appreciated the thought. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten some heat going after a villain but this was the first time he had gone so long without information.

He heard a chime from his disposable cell. He pulled it out of his locked drawer and saw that it was from “Chimichanga” he smiled and flipped it open to find only a time. He tried to have separate meeting points for everyone he kept in contact with. There was only one place this contact would meet him and Stiles mentally prepared his stomach for the satisfying ache that was coming his way.

 

“So you’ve been looking for the big RW? Sounds like a suicide run to me.” Deadpool was shamelessly in costume as he shoved half of his chimichanga into his mouth. Stiles suspected that he spent enough money here that the owners were more loyal to him than any police they might call.

“Yeah but the kid is a burn victim. The investigation into the fire is still ongoing but it appears to be hate crime related. That kid’s going to have surgeries for _years_ to undo the damage. The least she should get is a visit from someone she identifies with.”

Deadpool finished the rest of his food in one massive bite and looked at Stiles thoughtfully. “Alright…maybe not a suicide run but he’s not going to be as quick to trust as some of the others. Especially not with an Argent backing you up.”

That perked Stiles’ interest. He had wondered if there was some personal motive between the Wolf’s attacking Argent industries or if it was a coincidence. “He’s helping me mislead the trail. It’s a favor that’s all.”

Through his mask Stiles could see Deadpool making a mocking expression “RW does thousands upon thousands of damage to Argent Industries and your main man, who is one of the direct heirs, isn’t the least bit tempted to get the guy who did it caught.”

While Deadpool sipped on his soda with a loud obnoxious slurp Stiles smiled and took a bite of his own food “Chris is complicated, but he prides himself on being direct. If he didn’t want to help me he wouldn’t simple as that.”

His conviction must have meant something to Deadpool because the merc for hire nodded “Okay…I have some idea of where he’s going to be on Thursday. He’ll know it was me who told you so you’d better make sure you keep this tight under lock and key you get me? If there is one time this idea of yours fouls up you don’t want it to be this time.” The seriousness and almost sanity in Deadpool’s voice made Stiles’ gut turn. Still…he had committed he had to at least try to talk to the guy.

“I’ll pull out all the stops to make sure no one knows.” His voice was low and level and he knew they both understood what he was saying. He wasn’t going to do just his usual tricks of keeping information in his head and writing things down in code. He would bust out his Spark to make sure that protections were in place for this meeting. It wasn’t something he did regularly but for this client, for this chance he was willing to do it.

Deadpool nodded “Okay…here it is.” He drew out the directions in hot sauce and once Stiles had it memorized he wiped it away with the last of his tortilla.  

Screw the FBI this was real covert shit.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the next chapter should be out in a week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE! Thank you all so much for being patient!

 

 

 

When Thursday night rolled around Stiles made sure to have all his juices running on hot. As a rule he tried not to mix his Spark into business too much. Sure it was helpful when people wanted some solid way of preventing him from ratting them out (binding spells were great for that) but anything done with magic could be undone and he didn’t want people thinking for a moment that they hadn’t helped him out of their own free will.

Still there were times that called for it like tonight. He made sure to seal up the area around the warehouse nice and tight. He’d been working on it since 8AM that morning and now he was sure that anyone who wasn’t him or the Wolf weren’t going to be getting in. If they tried they would lose their train of thought of find themselves walking elsewhere. It was one of the strongest barriers he had ever made and he was pretty proud of it. Now about twelve hours later he was cooling his heels hoping that he hadn’t made it so strong that RW couldn’t get in.

It was tricky creating a barrier that allowed someone in he had never met before. He tried to use a lot of mental imaging and being very specific with his wording but the Red Wolf had hardly ever been seen let alone photographed. He just had to take his chances he supposed.

He hunkered down in his hoodie. He used to wear a red one all the time for these sorts of things but it was a little too obvious for both his targets and the people who would follow him to get them. So this one was a basic black and he found a good perch and waited.

By the time 11 o’clock rolled around he was starting to wonder if the barrier was _too_ good or if maybe Red Wolf had gotten wind that Stiles was going to be here and changed his plans. As far as he was able to find this warehouse had no connection with Argent Industries and he hadn’t mentioned anything to Chris. He stood by what he had told Deadpool, if Chris hadn’t wanted to help him he wouldn’t have. He might have done him a little courtesy and stayed out of his way, but he wasn’t the type to offer help if he didn’t mean it.

Stiles was about ready to call it a night and chalk up another defeat when the hairs on the back of his neck stood high in warning. He gripped his packet of herbs that helped him center his spark and turned just in time for a clawed hand to wrap around his throat.

He might have forgotten to make the barrier disallow violence.

Shit.

He held up his hands slowly the packet was tied with a string around his wrist.  The more he kept in contact with it the better but he still needed to have his hands from time to time. He studied the man in front of him and held his breath. His eyes were glowing blue and intense as they stared him down. If he had been walking on the street Stiles would have just pinned him for a handsome badass with his little bit of facial hair and solid body. He was dressed casually in jeans and a black shirt and a leather jacket. It reminded Stiles a little of the guy who had run into him before. He double checked but his Spark confirmed that this guy was a different person. “Hey I really don’t mean you any harm I’ve been trying to track you down so we could talk. If you’ve heard of me you know that you’re safe with me.”

The man stared at him a while longer before the claws turned back into human nails and his face lost some of the wolfish quality; the blue eyes remained. He kept looking at Stiles as though waiting for something and then slowly took one step back “I’ve heard of you. You’re the Quartermaster.”

Stiles grinned, the thrill never wore off when villains knew his name “Yup that’s me and I got a request for you.”

The wolf crossed his arms and gave Stiles and appraising look “You’re looking for me at the request of one Rebecca Jenkins known as ‘Billy’. She is a survivor of an arson attack on her home that was possibly hate crime related. She has severe burns covering most of her body and will likely be involved with surgeries well into her adulthood.”

Stiles nodded “If you could just talk to her or even send her something through me that would be great. She’s got a bright future ahead of her but she could really use some company from someone who’s been there before.” Stiles learned to tread lightly when talking about someone’s past; villains didn’t just wake up one day and become bad guys after all. He knew that the Red Wolf’s story was vague at best but the fire part was true that much he knew.

Wolf smirked as he held out a phone that was opened to a picture of him softly smiling next to an ecstatic Billy as they did classic ‘selfie’ poses. “You’ve been causing such a racket trying to find me that it was easy to discover why.”

Stiles’ mouth gaped open but he smiled brightly as he realized what this meant. “Oh man that is awesome thank you so much!” He was fairly bouncing on his toes as he imagined Billy’s reaction. He can’t believe they were actually able to pull it off.

Wolf was silent and Stiles slowly remembered that this wasn’t one of his usual villains; this was unknown territory. He pulled himself together and offered a handshake “Hey man thanks for doing that. I’ll leave you alone now but is there a way I can contact you again if you have another request?”

The wolf looked thoughtful for a minute and he nodded. In a deft motion he picked Stiles’ disposable cell out of his pocket and entered a number. He tossed it back to him and began walking away “See you later little red.”

Stiles looked down at his phone and saw the newest number entered: Peter Hale.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE OMG I'M SO SORRY!

 

 

 

“Oh fuck Chris yes.” Stiles moaned against the pillow as Chris’ hands bruised his sides. For some reason he got the impression that the bounty hunter was irritated with him but that only made their usual fuck buddy session even more intense.

There was a sharp slap to his ass that had his breath hitching in his throat and his body jerking up for more. Stiles was more surprised by the soothing hand that followed rather than the slap itself. They didn’t usually go for that sort of thing. Sure they would rough each other up but they didn’t usually bother with after care.

When they were finished he rolled over and looked at Chris getting dressed “So you’re just going to pretend that you’re not mad at me about something?”  He didn’t need his spark to feel the emotions radiating off of him.

Chris didn’t even slow in his dressing “There’s nothing wrong. Just stress.” Hmm if Chris was down to simple word sentences then he really was irritated about something  but he wasn’t going to let it show without a fight.

Stiles sighed and flopped back against his bed “Fine. You know I thought you would be happy that I got a hold of the Red Wolf. Now you can go back to doing what you do and everything. I heard it was kinda weird that you were helping me since word is that he seems to target your family’s warehouses more than average.”

Stiles glanced to the side and saw that this had managed to slow Chris’ movements. His lips were pursed and his eyes were looking far off to somewhere else. “I’m not a part of that family anymore and he has more than enough reason to be angry with them. He’s not always the most rational minded person. In fact he’s known for killing innocents, or did you not see those blue eyes of his before you let down your guard with him?”

For one rare moment Stiles was speechless before he let out a small disbelieving laugh “Were you…were you _worried_ about me? Are you serious?”

Chris’ mouth shut with an audible ‘snap’ and on his way out he just muttered “Looks like you just moved in.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and went to sleep. The Red Wolf nightmare was over with and he was looking forward to a nice reprieve. He thought about Chris’ hand soothing the slap and wondered if he should be worried that was his favorite part of the evening.

 

As usual after he managed to succeed with a meeting Stiles like to take a couple of days off to make up for the weeks of all nighters and researching that went into each visit. Even if it was a villain he had contacted before they were cautious and paranoid by nature and each time he had to reestablish the trust that the only side he was on was the kid’s.

He was carrying home some groceries and thinking of hooking up with Scotty over the internet for some epic game battles when he was once again shoved into an alley and the sound of his grocery bag ripping nearly made him want to cry. His food was covering the ground and it was only the afternoon! This was late night shit not middle of the freaking day!  “Hey man you could have at least let me set down my bag! Now I have to get new groceries which _you_ are paying for by the way.” He pointed his finger and was not surprised to see ‘tall, dark and leather’ in front of him.

The man’s mouth twisted and for a second he thought he saw a flash of fang. “I warned you to stay away from him.” There was a snarl to his words and Stiles suddenly had the insight that this was a wolf he was dealing with. Great.  What kind of can of worms had he opened with this case?

He held up his hand and let some of his magic show itself. He wasn’t usually one for theatrics but he had learned sometimes showing off a bit did more than actually using a spell. “Well it’s over and done with. Sorry if I don’t take advice from random werewolves who accost me in leather and cost me my groceries. I think they have clubs for that sort of thing.”

The man growled again and he shook his head “If you think that he’s done with you you’re even stupider than I thought.”

Then he was gone.

And Stiles _still_ had to get groceries.

He sighed “Fuck it I’ll just order a pizza when I get home.”

 

 

“You know nephew you might want to work on your communication skills. I understand that being dark and broody is part of the vigilante persona but he’s going to confuse you with a villain at this rate.” Peter Hale was leaning against Derek’s condo as his nephew dismounted his motorcycle and he airily was cleaning his nails. Derek had removed his hood somewhere on the way home and wore a helmet but the rest of his clothing had remained the same. Subtly really wasn’t his strong point.

Derek growled at him and flashed his blue eyes at him. Peter did the same with a smirk “And you think we’re so different.”

He could see that the verbal blow landed by the tightening of Derek’s back. Really his nephew was lucky that he looked out for him. Talia’s only request when he went on his own was that he keep an eye on her son. It was practically a public service.

“I know you’re just getting to him because he’s with Argent. I’m trying to warn him off before it’s too late.” Derek unlocked the condo and knew better than trying to keep his uncle out.

“Oh really? That’s interesting…” Peter drawled. He had known of course, but it was good to have it confirmed, plus his nephew was so behind he had no way of guessing his real intentions. It was such a shame that a smart woman like his sister had given birth to an idiot.

Derek growled and spun pointing a claw at him “He doesn’t know your games but I do. You only think about yourself and no one else matters.”

Tired of the cold treatment Peter grinned and caught the hand pointing at him and clenched it hard enough for bones to crack. “Be careful where you cast your blame Derek. I might not be a good man and I don’t pretend to be. At the very least I own up to my sins; can you say the same for _yours_?”  With that he let his hand go and turned to leave. His business here was done and he took his business of aggravating his nephew very seriously.

“By the way your security is appalling you should really get Laura to do something with it. Have a wonderful evening looming over the city Derek.”

 

 

When Stiles went out to buy more groceries the next day he found a bag filled with replacements waiting outside his apartment door. There was no note but when he reached out with his spark he realized Peter had been the one to bring it. There was no way he could be the guy in black leather, so his question was what was their connection to each other and why was he involved?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Peter makes some moves on Stiles and we get a little insight into Chris' side! Thank you so much for reading and being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update I hope you all like it!

 

 

 

Peter sipped his mocha cappuccino (soy milk only) and watched through dark glasses as Stiles went through paperwork in his office. He was set up across the street in an apartment building he had rented and had a long distance scope and camera trained on the WUAS office. He was working on getting sound but he could lip read pretty good and it seemed like Stiles was spending the day reviewing requests.

It was interesting to see the quieter side of things. Some Stiles dismissed right away for one reason or another but he always wrote the kid a card to apologize and to offer hope. Some he would ponder over for a minute before shaking his head and doing the same.

The ones that were interesting were the ones that he would read and then reread. Then he would throw darts or annoy his assistant or play with the toys stashed around his desk before sighing and shaking his head and putting it in the rejected pile. There were also the ones that he looked at with a determined glint and put in a very small pile which Peter assumed were possible yes’.

He took notes of what Stiles did throughout the day. He seemed completely absorbed in his work and consumed an alarming amount of caffeine (in all forms he noted not just energy drinks or coffee). He made a note of that when the time past one o’clock and Stiles seemed to finally realize he needed sustenance and started packing up his office. Peter gave a grin and locked up the apartment. Time to make his move.  

 

Stiles was standing in line for a pastrami and rye sandwich and facing the all important decision of what sort of chips to get it when the warning charm on his wrist flared to life. He carefully looked around without making it obvious and locked on Peter Hale watching him from across the street. The man hadn’t even tried to disguise himself besides cool confidence and sunglasses.

Stiles had known that Peter was watching him all morning. He sensed no ill intent so he went about his business as usual and finally knew that he couldn’t put off eating any longer. He grabbed his bag and gave a good tip as he looked around and headed across the street. Of course Peter only smirked at him and disappeared before Stiles could reach him. What game was he playing?

 

When he returned to his office with his lunch well finished and his mind abuzz with different ideas of what Peter could be doing he found a handwritten note on his desk and Isaac swore the door had been closed and locked the entire time he was gone. Stiles let him go on his break and looked over the note carefully.

 

_I hope to see you again soon Little Red._

_Beware the fangs._

Stiles raked his mind and tried to think of what Peter might be referring to. He hadn’t gone by the nickname Little Red since he first started working for WUAS trying to help them connect with the villains kids might want. When he had first started out he had been a big rookie and made a lot of mistakes. The red hoodie he constantly wore was just one of them. How had Peter known that? What was Peter’s endgame?

What fangs?

 

Chris slammed his fists against the punching bag again and again and again until his hands bled through the tape and his fingers were numb. His mind was adrift with thoughts of Stiles tangling with the Red Wolf.

He grunted and threw himself away from the bag. Out of all the villains why him?! He held nothing personally against the Red Wolf. The man had reason enough to hate corporations and especially his family’s. There was a reason he had separated himself from them and there was a reason they never spoke.

He thought of the spike of fear he had experienced when he found out that Stiles had gone to meet him alone. Alone and without protection. He swiftly turned and kicked the bag and let out a shout to relieve some of his bottled up anger. Stiles was always reckless. That had never changed. What was changing was the way he felt about Stiles. It had started becoming more than a way to blow off steam and trade resources. He had felt the change last time they met up. He had wanted to tear that boy apart, but he also wanted to put him back together. He wanted to know what Stiles’ kisses tasted like in the morning with coffee and eggs.

If Stiles had caught Peter Hale’s attention than he was in for a lot more trouble than his business usually ran into. It wasn’t only the government that wanted to hold Peter accountable for his crimes; there were mob families, gangs, other villains and even superheroes that would do what they could to get any information on him. Information that Stiles as a rule never kept around. There would be nothing to barter if they came to collect.

His phone started to ring and he answered it with a curt “What?” He then felt his blood go cold as one of his fears came to life.

 

 

“Stiles who did this to you?”

Stiles tried to pay attention but his dads’ voice seemed to be coming from a long distance away. Honestly all he remembered was leaving work for the day and now he felt as though he might have been hit by a truck and then crushed by a few hundred thousand pounds of rocks.

“Dad.” The one word said it all. He didn’t remember, he didn’t know, he didn’t _care_.

When he had first started looking for villains his dad had been dead set against it. He had stated to Stiles all the ways he could be arrested and incarcerated for having that information and those types of connections. Stiles replied that if a dying kid wanted to meet someone they had the right to meet them. End of story.

When threatening the law hadn’t worked his dad tried to point out the dangerous side of it. Not only from the villains themselves but from anyone who might want the selective information that Stiles would have in order to do his job.

Again Stiles pointed out that broken bones healed, it was better than letting some kid feel like the one thing they wanted (besides being well of course) didn’t matter.

John was convinced Stiles got the stubbornness from his mother but as Stiles saw it both parents were equally responsible.

Stiles started to cough and the broken rib was a searing pain in his side and John quieted down and let the nurses do their work. It looked like this time Stiles would be in the hospital for at least a few days before being released. The fact that he remembered nothing about the attack worried the doctors and he was being scanned and tested for any sort of head injury.

John left with a promise he would be back and a deeply considering look to the bruise on Stiles’ temple. According to the doctor’s it was hard to tell but they believed he had been beaten before receiving the head injury that might be affecting his memory.

He hurried out and decided to do some investigating of his own. He wasn’t so sure what he thought of this but what was coming to mind was not good. Not good at all.

 

Chris waited until Stiles was asleep to stop by. It wasn’t hard to bribe the nurses and he made a note to make sure Stiles was being watched. If he could get in so could anyone else. He watched as Stiles slept on the small hospital bed and he knew that soon he would have to come to terms with the new emotions bursting in his chest or else he was going to have to cut off all contact with Stiles for peace of mind alone.

He ran his hand along the thick dark hair that Stiles was growing out, it was longer than the buzz cut he had met him with and it made him look younger and less hard somehow. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead and caught a glimpse of someone outside the curtain and had his gun drawn before the thought even completed itself. 

The shadow was gone but the fear remained.

Someone was after Stiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Peter meet soon! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Thank you all so much for your patience I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

Stiles’ dad liked to remind him that there was not magical replacement for good rest. Stiles countered that he knew several spells that could whip him into shape in no time and proceeded to do so stating that ‘dying kids waited for no man’.  Sue him his job required that he have grim humor sometimes.

He was healed up and ready to go when he strode into his office and found Chris casually waiting for him with two cups of coffee. Stiles cast an annoyed glance at Isaac who only shrugged. He did his best to keep people from infiltrating Stiles’ office but guys like Chris and Peter were a bit hard to scare off with a call from security. Another reason Stiles liked his paranoid tendencies. Even if someone broke into his office there was very little information they could get without him.

“Good morning Chris so lovely to see you without an appointment and sitting in my office when I know for a fact Isaac didn’t let you in.” He snagged the coffee and sat down in his own chair and spun around for a moment as he tried to think of what reason would drag Chris here. Usually after working together they didn’t see each other for at least a month or more.

“I heard you got attacked.” Well Chris had never been the most verbose man.

Stiles refrained from rolling his eyes but only just “Yeah I know. You also came to visit me. If you don’t think my charms would have told me that you’re not giving me enough credit.” He gave Chris a glance as he took a sip of his coffee “Why are you really here?”

Trying to keep his limited patience in check Chris sighed “Did those charms of yours tell you that I wasn’t the only one who stopped by for a visit? Someone else was there that night. I didn’t get a good glimpse of them but they were definitely lurking.”  He ran his fingers through his hair “I tried to warn you tangling with the Red Wolf is bad news. There are too many out there who want a piece of him. If they even think for a moment that you have a way of getting to him they’ll be after you until there’s nothing left.”

Stiles shrugged and drank more of his coffee “We’ll that’s really more of a ‘their problem’ sort of thing. If they know anything about what I do then they know that there is nothing left to trace back to him. Not even in this fabulous head of mine. So they’re more than welcome to try. There’ not going to be the first and they’re not going to be the last but I have other wishes to grant and I can’t stay marooned on this one job forever.”

Chris looked like he was going to say something more but he just shook his head “You’ve made a mistake this time. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to watch your back.”

Tilting his head Stiles answered with a level look “When I have I ever expected that of you?”

Chris left with his coffee cooling on the desk and the door slamming behind him.

 

 

Stiles listlessly did some of the more banal paperwork that came with answering wishes. He didn’t tell Chris but he knew who the other visitor had been that night. He just couldn’t think of a reason that Peter would have been watching him. Maybe the man just wanted to make sure that Stiles hadn’t cracked and told them anything useful. Who knows.

 

 

Peter watched the meeting between Chris and Stiles and thought about his own observations. That night in the hospital he hadn’t expected to run into Chris. He halfway didn’t even know why he had bothered to go. News that someone had attacked the Quartermaster had been spread around but most were curious about the whys. Peter thought that more than one villain might get antsy thinking that their secrets might be bared. Yet when he had done his own poking around most seemed calm. They said that Stiles never gave them a reason to doubt him and likely wouldn’t now. What was most interesting was that this was not even the worst Stiles had faced. So the question remained. Why _did_ Peter care? He knew the answer but he was starting to suspect that Stiles hadn’t realized it yet.

 

Stiles was walking home when he newly amped up alarm charm burned against his wrist. Normally he had it activated to only alert him if someone was about to attack. In his line of work it would be too sensitive asking it to sense all bad intent. But since Peter had started stalking him he had it working to also alert him when he was being observed undetected. He rubbed his hand against it to quiet the glow and stopped walking “Whosever there I just want you to know that I know you’re there and being creepy. I’ve had kind of a bad week so if you wouldn’t mind just stepping out and telling me what you want that would be great.”

When the guy in leather stepped out Stiles could only just groan “Are you _kidding_ me? I don’t even have groceries for you to destroy this time can you just leave me alone?”

Derek growled at the kid “Look I wasn’t going to hurt you I was just making sure that no one else would.  Peter asked me to keep an eye on you was all.”

Stiles took a moment for that information to process before holding up his hand in a sign of time out. “Okay so first you’re all creepy and telling me to stay away from him and basically low par bullying me and now you’re what, supposed to be watching out for me? Sorry I don’t buy it. I’m not going to even point out that you seem to know his name.”

Derek huffed “Look it’s not like I don’t have my own business I could be doing but Peter seems pretty worried about you. So just go home and pretend like I’m not here.”

Looking unimpressed Stiles simply nodded “Oh that’s going to be a lot easier than you think.” And touched a rune meaning the word ‘home’ that he kept close to his heart. Within a blink he had vanished and left a cursing Derek on the street.

 

When Stiles appeared home he gave a frustrated sigh and threw his bag by the door. Just because he could magic home didn’t mean that he liked to. Sometimes a guy just wanted to take a walk home and let his process for the day. Was that too much to ask? He dug around his bag until he found his phone where Peter had put his number. Stiles had memorized it and renamed it in his phone in case anyone got a hold of it; but now it was time to place a call.

 

When Derek had texted him to let him know how the escort mission had gone Peter had been expecting some sort of response from Stiles. What he hadn’t expected was a very irate phone call and confirmation that Stiles had no memory of their first meeting.

“Look man I’m not going to tell anyone anything about you so can you call of your guard dog?” Stiles had finally started speaking slow enough for Peter to make sense of what he was hearing. Even with werewolf hearing the boy spoke incredibly fast.

“I never had any doubt that you would keep my secrets safe Stiles. Not when you’ve gone through the effort to protect so many others. I was however worried about your own safety. An attack on your person is not to be taken lightly. Not when I have such a personal interest in you.” He smiled as he imagined the face Stiles would be making right now.

“And… _why_ would you have any interest in me at all? The job is done, the girl his happy, why would you want to risk being further associated with me?” Stiles liked to consider himself smart but he had the uncomfortable feeling that there was a big part of this that he was missing.

Peter let out a huff “And here I thought I’d given you enough clues. Even your bounty hunter knows there’s something going on. Chris is an extremely useful fellow to have around but he is not nearly as clever as you. Come on little red _think_.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and then a dial tone. Peter knew very well that the connection hadn’t given out. Perhaps his prodding had helped Stiles remember something that he had clearly forgotten. Well it had been so very long ago, he could forgive the lack of recollection. But now that he’d found him again he wasn’t going to simply let him go. He owed Stiles far too much.

 

Chris wasn’t terribly hard to find and Peter wondered at the breathtaking lack of care these two men took with their lives. He sat down at the bar next to him and waved for a drink. It wouldn’t have any effect on him of course but there was no point in bringing unwanted attention their way.  “Hello Christopher. It’s been too long.”

Chris’s hand had slowly dropped to his gun when Peter entered but now his fingers strayed from it “What do you want. Here to get a pound of flesh?”

How paltry. Peter took a sip from his whisky and while the alcohol did nothing it was still pleasant to savor the flavors. “Come now Chris if I wanted my due in blood what makes you think that it would be yours that I take? I have no quarrel with you. In fact I’m here to protect something that we both agree is valuable. Something that other parties might be interested in damaging. I’ve heard some rumors circulating that there’s a big player who wants to get his hands on our mutual acquaintance and it was only pure luck that the first attack failed.”

Chris tossed back his drink and frowned “There’s always someone who wants him. He’s never gotten in more trouble than he could deal with before. I’ve offered my help and he’s not interested.”

Peter gave a dark grin “Well if it helps ease your mind I don’t particularly care what he’s interested in. I care about keeping that boy alive. I was offering you the chance to help but feel free to pass. I certainly don’t need any help from a washed up bounty hunter who can’t tell his feelings from his shoelaces.”

There was a dangerous glint in Chris’ eye but the moment passed. He set down his drink and turned to face Peter fully “Well then. What did you have in mind?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we find out what Peter is talking about! Thank you all for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short (and a lot late!) I've had a bit of a writing funk so I hope that this will help get back in the groove. Thank you all so much for your patience!

 

 

 

Stiles was digging through his pile of requests trying to figure out the next one to take when there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up in surprise because literally everyone he knew would have just barged in. Isaac, Lydia, his dad, Chris, hell even Peter if he wanted. He relaxed when he saw who it was. The only one he _did_ know who would knock. “Hey Scott.”

 

Scott smiled and pulled up a chair.  “Hey sorry it’s been so long but Kira and I just go back from visiting her family. You wouldn’t believe Japan its amazing! Poor Kira kept having to correct me since I kept breaking all these rules I didn’t know but otherwise it was pretty awesome I can’t wait to show you the pictures.” Scott was all smiles and sunshine which meant he hadn’t heard about what Stiles had been up to. _Yet_.

  
“That’s great man maybe we can have a pizza night and you guys can show me all your gross couple pictures.”Stiles took a long sip of his coffee before realizing that Scott had suddenly fallen quiet. “Hey what’s up?”

He saw that his best friend was looking at a piece of paper and his mouth was in a hard line. A glimpse told Stiles it was the note that Peter left for him. He was still trying to figure out why Peter had tried to warn him about the attack. It obviously didn’t help and he couldn’t help but feel like it was referencing something.

Scott put the paper back on his desk and his face was all business “Stiles why did you take him on? The Red Wolf, _Peter Hale_ , is more dangerous than your usual villains.”

Stiles shrugged “Yeah but I’ve taken on ones as dangerous or more than him before. The only thing that matters to me is that they don’t hurt the kids and they don’t screw up anyone else’s cover. He stopped by on the down low, took a couple of photos with Billy and moved on. That’s all I wanted really.”

Scott shook his head “It’s more than that. Don’t you remember? You were there the night of the fire. We both were.”

 

 

_Stiles watched as the building in front of him blazed against the night sky. It felt hot against his cheeks and his eyes watered from the smoke and ash. That was nothing compared to the screams._

_His father had taken him on patrol because there was no one to watch him and his mother was back in the hospital. It was a quiet Thursday and the Sheriff had already done this a handful of times so Stiles knew the rules on what to do if something happened. There were no rules for this._

_His father was shouting at the firefighters trying to find out why the flames wouldn’t go out. Stiles was in the car and his father had threatened to ground him until he was fifty if he even stepped one foot out of the car. But when he saw something shimmering against the ground in the moonlight it was as if something else had taken hold of him and he slowly moved towards the building._

_In the distance he could hear his father shouting at him and he dimly was aware of Scott arriving with his mother. No doubt John had called Melissa as soon as he realized something truly dangerous was happening and begged her to come pick up Stiles_

_Now Stiles was almost to the building and his eyes streamed with tears that had nothing to do with the smoke and flame but instead of the voices begging for help and sobbing as the lives around them slowly started to dim. Stiles looked down at the line he saw in the ground and felt something well up in his chest as he drew his foot across the line. All at once the wall of flame seemed to fall and people and wolves came running out of the house. He barely had time to be relieved before he was falling into his father’s arms._

“Dude!” Stiles turned on Scott as he remembered that night. Honestly it had all faded in the background of his memories. He had discovered his spark, his mother had died shortly after, his father started his issues with alcohol which wouldn’t be resolved for a few years. In all the memory of the Hale fire just kinda seemed unimportant in comparison.

Now he realized that Peter Hale must have been _looking_ for him. The burns he had suffered and the loss of his family had damaged him more than even a werewolf could heal. Most of the Hales had survived but Peter had had a human mate and human children. Like most of the non mythical members of the Hale pack they hadn’t survived the smoke.

It was soon discovered that Kate Argent and her demented grandfather were behind the fire. That was around the time that Peter Hale became an official villain though there weren’t many who blamed him. The only reason he was being hunted was he had eventually started costing some very wealthy people significant amounts of money. But Stiles had always wondered if that was his true intention or if he was setting something else up. The fires had always seemed poetic to Stiles but they didn’t fit with the suave sarcastic wit that he had begun to associate with Peter Hale.

Scott was staring at Stiles “Look I don’t know what you think this is about but it’s clear that Peter has more going on than just visiting that girl for you. Has Chris heard about this?”

Of course Scott would ask about Chris. He was never the man’s biggest fan but he trusted  him to have Stiles’ back when Stiles thought about how their last conversation had went he winced “Well I wouldn’t really count on him this time. We didn’t really part on the best terms.”

Scott seemed unsurprised “When have you ever? But seriously Stiles more is going on. There’s something else that Peter wants from you. And I’m not sure it’s going to be good whatever it is.”

He hated to agree. So far Peter had seemed friendly and if his little guard dog was any indication even protective. But maybe he blamed Stiles for not saving his family sooner. Maybe there was more going on than he thought. Either way he was going to have to figure it out quickly and he wasn’t sure he was going to like what he found.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG AN UPDATE! Thank you all so much for your understanding and patience!

 

 

 

The sight of Stiles pointing a taser at him was…cute. Peter had decided they were long overdue for a proper chat and so he’d followed Stiles on his way home. Derek was being unhelpful as always and there was still too much Peter didn’t know for him to feel comfortable leaving Stiles unprotected.

It seemed that their conversation managed to _spark_ his memories. He didn’t entirely blame Stiles for not remembering him. He had been only a boy at the time of the fire and Peter had kept track of their savior as best he could through the years.

So when the boy realized he was being followed he touched one of his charms and appeared in front of Peter holding out his little weapon. Again _very_ cute. But not helpful “If I were going to hurt you don’t you think I would have done it by now? In the hospital perhaps? Yet I didn’t and you and your pet Argent remain untouched.”

Stiles slowly lowered the taser but his shoulders were still guarded “Then what do you want?”

Peter leveled a look at him. “To repay a debt. Me and mine were in danger and you saved us. You are now in danger and I will do the same for you.”

Stiles’ brain tried to keep up “I’m in danger? From what? I’m not even on a case right now!” He hesitated to ask but he knew if he didn’t the question would bug him endlessly. “I remembered the night of the fire. I thought…maybe you might blame me for not saving your family sooner.”

The dark expression that crossed Peter’s face was an indication that this was dangerous territory. “There were only three people I ever blamed for my family’s death. One of them I’ve already killed and the next isn’t far behind.”

Stiles felt uncomfortably like he should apologize but he knew form experience most villains didn’t want an apology. “Yeah everyone heard what you did to Gerard. I have to say even Chris doesn’t say much about it. He’s not like the rest of his family.”  It was well known that Chris had nothing to do with his remaining family. He had broken off his engagement to the heir of an allied hunter family and moved out of the Argent house when he found out.

Peter grinned and Stiles was reminded that this was a man who’s personally was radically changed after a traumatic event. No matter how suave and good looking he might be, at his core he was still an unstable survivor. “Yes.”

He had strung Gerard up by his intestines and set him on fire while he was still alive. Peter went out of his way to avoid hurting innocents so he struck when the man was at home alone, even the family pets were relocated outside of the mansion in case the building caught on fire.

 

Finally Stiles managed to relax “Well whatever you think I have no reason to believe I’m in more danger than usual. I upped my charms and I’ve got this bad boy with me so I really think I’ll be alright.” He waved the taser around for emphasis.

Peter gave an unimpressed huff and in one lightning fast movement he had the taser out of Stiles’ hand and had the boy pinned against the wall with his claws to his throat “You let down your guard to easily and too fast. I’ve given you very little reason to trust me despite everything.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Not one of his charms was making a peep so Peter had no intent to kill or hurt him. “Yeah see that’s the thing. I don’t believe you want to hurt me. I’m just not so sure I believe why you want to help me.”

The wolf gave a half smile and pressed his advantage. The claws were withdrawn and in their place big soft hands were caressing Stiles’ neck and cheek. “Well you don’t have to worry about my motivations much longer. Let me give you hint little Red.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles froze before instinctively answering and by the time he cleared his head enough to push Peter away the wolf was already backing up. “If I were you I would talk to that man Chris of yours. I think you’ll have a very interesting conversation if you do.” With that Peter took one last step back into the shadows and vanished.

 

Stiles watched him go and wondered about his luck with men.

 

 

Finding Chris was hard. Fucking Chris was easy. _Talking_ to Chris was downright impossible.

Stiles had sent him a discreet text letting him know that he wanted to meet up. He did specify one of their usual bars so that the man wouldn’t immediately assume it was a booty call. Likely he would still assume that but at the very least Stiles might get a few words exchanged before they inevitably were drawn to their usual business. Chemistry had never really been their problem.

Later when Stiles was pressed up against the men’s restroom door with it securely locked and his pants around his ankles he reflected that they _really_ needed to sort out their issues.

“Chris… _fuck_ …Chris I actually need to talk to you.”

 

Chris said nothing and proceeded to swallow him to the root as he held Stiles firmly to the door. He had an inkling of what he wanted to talk about and distracting Stiles, while pleasurable, was also an entirely selfish motivation. He hadn’t quite made up his own mind yet about Peter’s…conversation. He had no doubt that the wolf was right. If someone was gunning after Stiles he would need a little extra help. The problem was the boy was often too stubborn about these things and it was already well established that Chris’s own feelings about their arrangement were changing.

Sick of being ignored Stiles mustered up what was left of his pathetically limited restraint and sent a small zap to Chris to get him to back off. “I’m serious. We can have fun later maybe in a place that doesn’t make my nose want to jump off of my face. But I just talked to Peter and he seems to think that I’m in danger and for some reason he’s dragging you into it.”

Chris sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw Stiles’ eyes trace the movement and gave a half smile as he casually licked the slick off his lips. “Do you doubt his information? He’s usually right about these things. He is a villain after all he’d know more about it than I would and I doubt your sources keep as many tabs on you as he does.”

“ _Exactly_. He’s trying to convince me he’s doing this all out of some obligation or whatever but he’s sending some very mixed signals about it. Like pretending to threaten me one second and kissing me the next kinda signals. I’m not sure if I trust this isn’t all some game to him.”

“His family means everything to him. After the fire he’s become extremely protective of them. He wouldn’t be using them as an excuse to play a game. As for the rest of it…” Chris didn’t finish because again he found himself uncomfortably aware that theirs was a ‘friend’s with benefits’ situation at best with the emphasis on ‘benefits’.  He wasn’t sure how Stiles would respond if he found out that Chris was starting to want a little bit more than that.

Stiles watched Chris and the flurry of emotions that crossed his expression. Something else was going on in that head of his but Stiles knew that it would be a hard nut to crack to get Chris to talk about his feelings. More than that did Stiles even want to? What they had had always worked because of the simplicity of it. He might be a bit thick headed but he’d noticed that during their interactions Chris was…changing. The ‘why’ of it escaped him but he’d noticed the softer touches and the lingering glances. The soft stroke after the spank. Shaking his head Stiles decided that maybe he was better off getting some space for now. Perspective. That’s what he needed was some perspective.

“Right well…I’ll figure it out then. Do you want to come back to my place?” He had a feeling that they were reaching a turning point. One way or another something was going to change, maybe it would be tonight.

For a moment it looked as though Chris was going to take the easy option and say yes. But when he looked up Stiles saw something shift in his eyes and he was shaking his head “I can’t. Got a job to get to early tomorrow.” For the first time since they met Chris was turning him down.

Feeling a little ridiculous with his pants down in a men’s bathroom and being turned down for a fuck Stiles just nodded and pulled the shreds of his dignity up and buckled his pants. “Okay. I’ll give you a call if something comes up.”

Stiles realized he didn’t want to face the walk home alone with his thoughts and indulged in a rune as he teleported back to his flat. Fuck Chris. Fuck Peter. Fuck these feelings choking him up in his throat.

 

 

Just fuck everything.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading more to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE I'M NOT DEAD!

 

 

 

Stiles felt like it was necessary to point out that in no way shape or form were he and Chris exclusive.

Not to even get started on what _Peter_ thought they were doing. Despite evidence to the contrary Stiles couldn’t base an entire relationship on aggressive handling and great kissing skills.

 

So when he found himself beneath Tony Stark later he didn’t worry about it too much.

Stiles had first gotten a repore with Stark for purely business reasons. He had lots of connections, lots of money, and a driving need to atone for sins that he had already been forgiven for. In all it was all a fairy godmother could ask for (figuratively speaking at least).

They had started by trading this for that. This contact information for a spell for that. It worked out and now (after _months_ of secretly geeking out) Stiles was on pretty good terms with most of the Avengers.

(Wanda would forever remain a mystery to him and so would his healthy respect for Natasha.)

One night he had stayed a bit later at the tower than normal and Tony had offered to fly him back to his hotel in his suit. Something about the suit…the power… the wealth…well it had gotten Stiles’ motor running good and Friday had seen fit to inform Tony of this.

The rest went pretty much as you expect after that.

 

When Tony was in town he still looked Stiles up and they did a little bit of business and a little bit of the other stuff. They both knew that they weren’t singular to each other and they were both okay with that. (Though Stiles was of the _firm_ opinion that Tony needed to get over his massive guilt complex and settle his situation with Steve and Bucky).

Tony hadn’t been in town but being called cross country for a booty call wasn’t as unusual for him as one might think (or they might not think anything of it depending on who you ask.)

Stiles had just finished riding Tony into next week when he tumbled off of the Avenger and crashed into the plush hotel bed next to him. Tony preferred to live it up when he traveled and with his money Stiles couldn’t really blame him.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Tony asked even as he lounged against the pillows and drew lazy circles over Stiles’ skin. Tony was one of his partners that didn’t mind if Stiles topped and it was a nice change of pace.

Stiles dug his face into the pillow and made an ugly snort as his tattoos shimmered against his skin. They loved being touched and Tony was never shy about after cuddles.

“Ah…well then I’ll just get ready for round two then. You look like you have a lot to work off.” Tony smiled and studied Stiles for a moment before his grin slowly faded. “But you know that you don’t have to bottle it all up right? I mean I did that for years and you see how it worked out for me.”

Stiles managed a small laugh and turned to look at him. “Just the usual. Someone out for me and it’s got Chris all in a tizzy and now I’ve got…another guy involved and he seems to be playing games and not the good kind.”

There really wasn’t a point in not mentioning Peter’s name besides professional pride. Stiles had no illusions that Stark wasn’t watching him closely. Besides the fact that he had managed to pull off finding the Red Wolf for Billy was one of the worst kept secrets on the West Coast. The only real secret was that he was still in contact with him.

Tony nodded “Well I could see why your main man might object to you being killed for information when your stubborn hide refuses even basic protections.” He shook his head even as Stiles was opening his mouth to protest “ _Magic_ can’t protect you from everything. Trust me I’ve seen it.”

He continued to look at Stiles for a minute before sighing and leaning over to open the wet bar and get himself a drink. He wasn’t as bad as he used to be but matters of the heart always made him a little twitchy for alcoholic assistance. “And while I’m going to pretend we both don’t know who you’re talking about if you have someone else watching your back is that really such a bad thing? He literally owes you his life what else do you expect him to do when you’re in danger?”

Stiles greedily grabbed the glass from Tony’s hand and took a sip. “I expect him to back off and let me work. I haven’t been fazed since I started this gig and it’s not even the worst I’ve ever been up against.” He stared at the brown liquid for a moment before handing it back to Tony “And I don’t know why Chris had to go and I don’t know…change what we had going.”

For a minute Tony looked a bit older than usual and a soft smile crossed his lips “Yeah…sucks when people grow a heart for you huh?”

Stiles said nothing. He knew enough that Tony had his own battles to face when it came to the heart and he was one to hardly talk about manning up and getting his act together to finally get something _good_.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

Peter lurked outside of Stiles’ apartment and frowned when the spark didn’t return home. He wondered how badly Chris must have messed up their conversation when he figured out _exactly_ how bad it had gone.

Just after dawn a limo had pulled up and Stiles had tumbled out with a careless wave and a well fucked smile on his face.

Peter’s eyes turned to blue as he watched the boy’s form enter and return home at last. The wind brought him the scent of Stiles and sex and another man. There was the scent of steel and whiskey mixed into the second scent and Peter knew he would identify it at once if he ever got it again.

His claws dug into the tree that he was perched in and a low growl worked in his throat. Seemed he would have to fix this all himself.

 

Derek appeared next to him and for once his nephew managed to not seem completely oblivious to another person’s emotional turmoil. “He met up with Chris, from what I could tell they had a bit of a conversation and then Stiles left smelling like pent up frustration. He made a call and then an hour later he went to a hotel and met with Tony Stark. I don’t think I have to tell you the rest.”  Despite their differences and their arguments Derek still cared about Peter and could only imagine what he might be feeling.

“Thank you Derek.” Peter was curt but returned Derek’s tact by leaving out biting remarks about how Stiles certainly didn’t smell like _frustration_ now.

His nephew left and Peter watched as Stiles tumbled into bed before he took off. He was ready to have another conversation with Chris and see if they couldn’t fix this bloody mess.

 

 

Chris was back at the sparring mat and was currently pounding another bag when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he turned with his fists swinging only to be easily blocked by Peter.

“What do you want?” Chris tried to tug his hands away but Peter’s grip was strong as he backed the hunter up against a nearby wall and caged him in with his supernatural strength.

“You listen to me _Argent_. You had one job and you fucked it up. You were supposed to get Stiles on board with us and getting this threat sorted out. How the hell did your conversation last night manage to drive him into another man’s bed? You not man enough to take care of our boy?”

Chris’ eyes darkened at the thought of Stiles with another and he bared his teeth. Of course he knew that Stiles had other lovers, but while that had once been acceptable that was no longer the case. “We had a difference of opinions…” He turned his face away but Peter held both of his hands above his head with only one and used the other to force Chris to face him.

“Then I suggest you correct those opinions. This is not a game. This is his life we’re talking about and I’m done with this melodramatic bullshit.” Peter leaned in and their faces were mere inches apart before another voice interrupted them. “Do you understand me Argent?”

“And I’m tired of _you two_ thinking I shouldn’t be part of these conversations.”

Stiles had appeared in the room with them and he did not look happy.

“You assholes are going to listen to what I have to say or I am done with your respective bullshit.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG FINALLY AN UPDATE! Thank you all so so so much for your patience! Just a few more chapters to go!

 

 

 

Stiles had had enough of this bullshit.

 

It had taken barely a thought to put a tracking spell on Peter and Chris and after he had a few good rounds with Tony to get the frustration out of his system he was finally able to think clearly. Obviously the two men were talking to each other about him. Obviously they were aware that someone was after him. And _obviously_ they thought they knew better than him on how to take care of himself.

They were fucking wrong.

 

He glared at the two of them and while he had enjoyed their little piss fight over him his anger was quickly getting the better of him. He had a lot of people in his life who liked to look after him and worry. His dad and Scott were the two biggest. Yet they trusted him when he said he had shit handled. It looked like it was something that these two assholes needed to learn and he was ready for today to be the day.

 

Peter and Chris stared at him the color was high on their cheeks as they took in the furious spark in front of them. Stiles had more control than to let his magic reflect his emotions but he was pretty sure that his eyes were probably looking a little freaky right now.

“Are you two _done_? Do you think I’m some child who doesn’t know what kind of shit they’re into? I’m a fucking professional. I know what to do I know what to look out for and I don’t need you two acting like my caretakers. Chris if you want to fuck or not fuck right now I could really careless but I’m not going to put up with these mixed signals I’m getting from you. And Peter I don’t know what the hell you want but whatever it is you better just come out and say it and stop hiding behind the ‘I’m so mysterious’ act and just tell me straight up.” Stiles was breathing deeply and a few of his charms tingled in warning but he put it on the back burner for now.

Peter sucked in a hard breath. “I regret that you feel as though we’ve handled you like a child but these threats against you have already done some damage. The next time you might not be so lucky or they might be more experienced. We have no idea what they want from you and we don’t know how long they’ve been watching or what they knew. I owe you a debt and it’s one that I intended to repay fully plus a little bit of interest.” Somehow despite the situation Peter _still_ managed to sound like a creepy flirt and if Stiles hadn’t been so mad he might have been impressed.

Chris looked like he was choking on his own words as a muscle ticked in his jaw. He looked at Stiles and then he looked at Peter and then he just looked away. Something in Stiles’ heart twisted at that. That despite the fact that sex wasn’t enough for Chris anymore it seemed like _Stiles_ wasn’t enough to get him to take that last step. Whatever.

Stiles fixed them both with a look. “Right now the only things that have been bothering me are you. Yeah I got jumped once but that was _weeks_ ago. For all we know it’s been a one off and I haven’t seen a sign of something like that happening again. But then again I haven’t been able to look at it myself with all the running around from you two. So maybe if you want to help me out you can just stay away.”

Yeah his eyes were definitely glowing now but Stiles didn’t care. He was tired of these two pushing themselves into his life as if they had any right. As if they _cared_. But then not being man enough to speak up and tell him what they wanted and treating him like some defenseless child to protect their own sensitive man feelings. He wouldn’t be as successful as he was if he wasn’t packing some serious juice and it was time they started acting like they knew that.

Stiles started to turn and walk out and when Chris reached forward with his hand as if to grab him Stiles let out a vicious little spark of energy to get him to back off. “No. Until you get your heads out of your asses and start treating me right I’m not dealing with either one of you anymore. And if I see you around before then I won’t be so friendly.”

He pressed the rune for home and left with what he thought was an appropriately dramatic exit. Yeah magic couldn’t solve everything and he shouldn’t rely solely on it to protect him but damn it sure came in useful.

 

Chris watched Stiles go and part of his heart went with him. He scrubbed a hand over his face. What were they doing? Stiles was right they went at this all ass backwards and now all they’d done is piss him off.

Peter seemed to be of the same mind from the way his eyes were glowing blue and his hand was clenched into a tight fist but the look on his face said that he had heard every world that Stiles had spoken and he knew they were in the wrong. It was easy to get so caught up in the need to protect and the need to control that Chris sometimes forgot that they weren’t the only ones out here. They weren’t the only ones who knew how to fight and how to survive. What Stiles did wasn’t easy and it wasn’t safe and it never would be.

 

They stood there in the workout room and silence overwhelmed their thoughts.

 

Stiles was still fuming as he appeared in his apartment; but he wasn’t so mad that he didn’t feel the burn of a warning crawling up his arm or the fact that his wards had been severely damaged. He smiled brightly as he cracked his knuckles and the two men stood in front of him. “This is going to make me feel _a lot_ better.”

 

About an hour later Stiles had both men trussed up like pigs and smiled as he sat down on top of the bigger one and snap chatted Lydia that he might need some assistance with interrogation. She sent him back a chat saying that he was an idiot and that she was on her way.

Stiles smiled darkly at the two helpless men and said “You’re going to be really sorry that you pissed me off. Trust me Lydia does not have a gentle hand when she wants something.”

 

 

Lydia replayed the snap that Stiles sent her and smirked as she took a screen cap and sent it to two men who might need a visual reminder on who they were dealing with. Chris wasn’t surprised that she had his number and made no response besides the ‘read’ receipt at the end. Peter most definitely was going to wonder about it and he knew better than to think that Stiles had given it to her. Still he texted back a polite ‘thank you’ and she hoped that was all that would be needed.

The things she did for Stiles really.

 

Chris was looking down at the picture of the two men tied up in Stiles’ messy apartment (it was hard to tell if that was the normal amount of messy or if it was a result of the fight that had no doubt taken place). He was sitting on one of them and grinning as he was frozen in the selfie pose waving at the camera. Chris took a longer look at the two men in the picture and he felt his heart lurch uncomfortably.   
“I know those two men. It’s my family. They’re the ones after Stiles.”

Peter cursed and started walking for the door. Despite the fact that Stiles had just explicitly told him how he felt about their involvement they seemed to be taking the stupid course of action and were already going to confront him. “Well get on then. We need to get the groveling over with and finish this.”

Chris nodded stoically and thought about the words that were all caught up in his throat since the night he knew he needed more than just Stiles’ body. 

It was time to tell him the truth.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! More to come soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG finally an update! Thank you all so much for your amazing patience this story is almost over!

 

 

 

Chris was taught at a young age that love was a weakness.

The Argents didn’t always have the terrible name that they did now. Once they were one of the noblest hunting families on the West Coast. They were considered the ultimate deciders, the ones who would bend their code for no one or nothing. Yet they were undone by their own family.

When Chris was a kid his grandmother had run the family. She had been a kind but stern women. She had seemed old his whole life but he had heard the whispers of what she had accomplished in her youth. Sometimes he would hear her arguing with her son, his father, and those arguments led to long and bitter silences. One of the silences lasted until she was lowered into the ground and that was when the Argents started to turn dark.

His first dog, the one his father insisted only slept out in the kennels but Chris would sneak into his room at night and let him sleep on his bed died in a hunting accident. His father said he mistook him for a wolf and shot him instead of the target.

A kitten he rescued off a cardboard box got hit by a car. Chris never did figure out how it got outside.

His sister…his baby sister that he loved with all his heart his father was the hardest on. She could do no right. She wasn’t good enough. No shot she took was true. Chris watched as their father tore her apart piece by piece until the sweet little girl he once knew was nothing but a weapon of hate and rage.

He remembered a few times their mother tried to put a stop to it. The Argents were typically a matriarchal family but since his father didn’t have any sisters there were few who wanted to follow an outsider. As he grew older Chris realized his father could have done a lot to make sure their mother led the family, he just didn’t and instead he slowly took the seat himself and then his mother slowly faded away until she was just gone. A sickness or a poison he would never be sure.

So no, Chris didn’t love easy.

 

Peter grew up in a family full of love. He was proud of his sister for being the Alpha and he made the perfect enforcer. He wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty and he was so manipulative he could sense someone’s intentions a mile off. He and Talia were considered a strong united force all across the country and they made sure that everyone knew it. The Hales were not to be taken lightly and they took their due respect.

When he had met his mate he thought perhaps there would be some issues because she wasn’t a born wolf and she had no interest in the bite. Instead Talia had welcomed her with open arms and a scowl for Peter even thinking she would react any other way. The Hales were not the most traditional of packs but there were some prejudices that came up at odd times. Talia had welcomed Alice in as though she were a lost sister and bared her teeth at anyone who looked at her sideways.

Alice was strong. She ran with the wolves and laughed at the moon. She gave Peter two beautiful children and she held him in her arms and stroked his hair when he came back bloody from dispensing justice. In a world with not just the supernatural but superheroes as well she was blessedly human and Peter loved her fiercely for it.

His children had been born human but just like other children they were to be offered the bite when they were old enough to make the decision. Peter thought that Marcus might take after his mother and stay human. Vanessa always had a little wolf in her eyes even when she was just a pup and Peter knew in his heart she would make a beautiful wolf some day.

Those future days were burned like ash as he huddled close to his small family and watched the light leave their eyes. The smoke was too much for their lungs and trapped as they were there was nothing Peter could do but hold his babies, take their pain and cry. Vanessa was the youngest and succumbed first. Then Marcus. Then Alice. Then Peter was alone and the flames were rising.

Something in Peter broke as he watched them die. Talia had been trying to get them out as other wolves tried to drain the pain from their human family members. Peter kept trying to drain their pain long after there was nothing left.

Then all at once there was a breeze and the doors opened beneath their grasping hands. They had been all huddled by the door of the house. The windows wouldn’t break and there was something keeping them trapped in the house. But all at once the handles turned and the windows broke and they were out in the night air with the smoke of their home rising to the moon and a little boy in a red hoodie collapsing on the ground.

Peter had almost stayed in the house. In that moment he wanted to burn and be with his family. He could feel his skin trying to heal even as the flames licked at him. Talia had dragged him out even when he was cursing her for it. He had seen the little boy out of the corner of his eye but it would be later he learned who he was. It would be later that he swore a debt to that boy.

Peter processed his grief. He accepted that there would always be a crater in his heart where his family would be but he also accepted that his part in the pack had to go on. Derek was nearly catatonic with guilt once they got the truth out but never once did he blame his nephew.

There were only three people he blamed for the fire that night.

Gerard Argent

Kate Argent

Himself

 

Talia had called him a selfish fool for putting himself on that list but as he saw it he should have seen the changes in Derek, he should have seen the danger. He was the enforcer, the protector…he _failed_.

Overtime the guilt had lessened. Killing Gerard had helped; killing Kate would help even more.

 

 

Stiles’ apartment wasn’t far and Chris had a bike and Peter just ran. They weren’t sure what game was being played but the way Chris had looked at that photo let Peter know that there was something going on. Something they weren’t seeing.

He wondered if it was a bitch that had gotten herself some fangs and claws to help her deal out her own perverted form of justice. He didn’t think Chris would try to stop him from killing Kate; but if he did that would just be another body added to the pile.

 

Stiles was sitting back and watching Lydia work. She was a sight to behold when she wanted to torture someone (not just inside the courtroom). He was having a few snacks and handing her water when she demanded it. It was glorious being her towel boy and he would die happily doing so.

So far all they had found out was that there was a big hit out on Stiles’ head but whoever it was wanted them alive. Stiles though the men were stupider than they looked if they didn’t think he could sense that they were lying. They knew who hired them they were just more afraid of them then they were of Lydia but the way things were going Stiles didn’t count on that lasting much longer.

When his door slammed open and his wards didn’t make a peep he didn’t even have to look up to see that it was Peter shortly followed by Chris. He was still irritated with them and considering that not even an hour ago he had just told them off he should be firing spells at them left and right. Instead he was kinda tired and hoped he could get to bed soon.

When the hunters saw Chris they paled and a dark smile crossed Peter’s face. Looked like things were just about to get interesting.

 

 

Twenty minutes later Stiles was helping Lydia pin up her hair and kissing her on the cheek telling her he would see her tomorrow. She gave him a look as she glanced between Peter and Chris and Stiles and then pointed one terrifyingly long manicured nail at him and said “You owe me coffee and _so_ many explanations.”

He took it as his due and closed the door after her setting up the wards. Peter was about to take the men back out to an alleyway and leave them for someone to find. They were still alive, which was good considering they wanted to use them as a way to send a message. Stiles briefly considered that you only really needed one person to deliver a message but he was a fairy godmother not a villain so he left it alone.

He turned to let the two muscle heads know that they could take themselves out as well. He was still mad at them and as far as he was considered he wouldn’t be mad at them for rushing over (he could smell Lydia’s involvement) but he was still not passed them treating him like a child. Instead when he turned he found Chris standing impossibly close to him and look in the man’s eyes that Stiles had never seen before. His magic was mute and he followed its example. If Chris had finally found the balls to say something then for once Stiles wasn’t going to let his big mouth ruin it.

“Stiles…” Chris seemed to struggle for a minute before he took a deep breath and lowered his head. Eye contact was good for intimidation and finding out information but right now Chris was feeling vulnerable and he couldn’t even look at Stiles as he admitted. “I think I love you. I don’t know if I am going to do it right or if I can love you properly. I don’t even know if I have any right to. But I do and I want more from you then a quick fuck and a spank. I know a lot’s going on right now and you don’t need to give me your answer right away. I also know that part of the stuff going on between Peter and I is that he feels something similar even if he hasn’t told you yet. But I can’t go back to the way things were. That’s all I needed to say.”

Staring at the hunter in front of him who looked like he was expecting an execution Stiles blinked slowly for a moment before he smiled and tilted Chris’ face so he wasn’t looking at his boots anymore. “That’s all you had to say Chris.”

He wasn’t sure what this meant for them or what he was going to do about Peter but for right now it was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one struggling with his feelings. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who felt a bit used at the end of their nights together. Whatever it was Stiles felt a weight off of his shoulder and he brought Chris in for a kiss.

He was still a little mad though so he was still going to kick them out of his apartment. He had to be at the office early tomorrow after promising Lydia coffee and he wasn’t going to get any rest with either man around.

Peter thought that he had been politely letting them hash it out long enough and gestured at the two men still bleeding sluggishly on the floor. “Are neither of you going to help me with this?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it was worth the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I'll update soon!


End file.
